The invention relates to an apparatus as defined in the opening part of claim 1.
Such an apparatus is known from the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,690, which apparatus is a so-called video recorder. In the known apparatus a clamping device is arranged in the area of each of the two tubular projections of the support, which clamping device is mounted on the relevant projection and, after it has been mounted onto the relevant potion, it is made to exert its clamping action by actuation of an adjustment screw. This construction is comparatively expensive and complicated and requires comparatively much effort in order to obtain the desired clamping action and, consequently, the desired force-coupling and locking of the projections and thus the support to the drive shaft. Furthermore, the known apparatus has the problem that the clamping forces which act in the areas of the two projections are tolerance dependent to a comparatively large extent, as a result of which the situation may arise that in the areas of the two projections, which are axially spaced apart, substantially equal clamping forces are produced, which is not favorable because it has been found that, for a correct and precise clamping of a disc-shaped support onto a drive shaft with the aid of two spaced-apart tubular projections, it is advantageous if the clamping forces in the area of the one projection and the clamping forces in the area of the other projection differ from one another by an as accurate as possible nominal amount, which guarantees that a so-called main clamping point and, in addition, a stabilization clamping point are obtained.
It is an object of the invention to improve an apparatus of the type defined in the opening part of claim 1 and to couple a disc-shaped support to a drive shaft in an improved and highly precise manner using simple means.
According to the invention, in order to achieve the aforementioned object, an apparatus as defined in the opening part of claim 1 in addition has the characteristic features defined in the characterizing part of claim 1.
The construction in accordance with the invention guarantees a very precise and stable non-aging fastening of a support for a component to a drive shaft for driving the support together with the component, the desired result being obtained with a simple construction and without any separate clamping elements. By means of the measures in accordance with the invention it is achieved that as a result of the difference between the two inner diameters of the two connecting zones, which difference can be controlled very accurately, the clamping forces that occur in the areas of the two connecting zones can be given accurately defined different magnitudes, as a result of which a main clamping point and a stabilization clamping point are obtained in a highly reliable manner.
In an apparatus in accordance with the invention it has proved to be very advantageous when, in addition, the characteristic features defined in claim 2 and in claim 3 are provided. After extensive testing these constructions have proved to be advantageous in view of a maximal precision in conjunction with a production at reasonable cost.
In an apparatus in accordance with the invention it has further proved to be very advantageous when, in addition, the characteristic features defined in claim 4 are provided. This construction is advantageous in view of a clear definition of the main clamping point and the stabilization clamping point.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the embodiment described hereinafter by way of example and will be elucidated with reference to this example.